le passé de l'Egypte
by Kaleiya
Summary: Comment les parents de Atemu se sontils rencontrés ? Qui est la mère de Seto ? Les réponses dans cette fic ! chap 8 posté !
1. soeurs de sang

Me revoilà avec une new fic ! Elle se déroulera en Egypte au temps de Aknanmon au début et on avancera progressivement au règne de Atemu .

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Dans la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie se trouvaient toutes les connaissances du monde . Beaucoup ont été perdues ._

_Au temps du pharaon Aknanmon, un livre contenant une puissance inimaginable était en train d'être déchiffré au palais mais sans succès . Le prêtre Akunadin ne trouvait aucune solution . _

**Chapitre 1 : Sœurs de sang**

A Thèbes en Egypte antique, une jeune femme admirait les étalages du marché . Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs avec des mèches blondes sur les cotés, des yeux violets, la peau mate, et portait une cape beige . Son regard fut attiré par un étalage de divers tissus aussi beaux les uns que les autres . Le vendeur la remarqua .

.- Approchez donc mademoiselle ! fit-il . Je vois que vous avez du goût en matières de tissus !

.- C'est vrai qu'ils sont magnifiques mais ils sont aussi très chers . dit-elle .

.- Je peux vous faire un prix !

.- Je ne sais pas…

.- Vous pourriez en faire de belles robes qui feront ressortir votre beauté envoûtante .

.- N'exagérez pas !

.- Mais je vous l'assure ! Vous etes certainement la plus belle femme d'Egypte !

.- Merci du compliment .

Ses joues rosirent un peu . Soudain, une autre jeune femme arriva devant l'étalage .

.- Je commence à en avoir assez que tu sortes sans me prévenir Calypso ! fit l'autre femme d'un ton très froid .

.- Arrête de me traiter comme une gamine Salomée ! répliqua Calypso .

En guise de réponse, Salomée lui jeta un regard glacial . Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, des yeux marrons dénués d'expression humaine, une peau mate, et portait une cape noire . Elle prit Calypso par le poignet et l'emmena loin du marché .

.- Lâche-moi grande sœur ! dit Calypso . Tu me fais mal !

Salomée ne la lâcha pas et la ramena à la maison . Elle lui lâcha le poignet en la poussant sur un lit .

.- Tu as intérêt a ne plus te montrer au grand jour . dit-elle d'une voix froide . On est pas de ce pays, on est pas de ce monde, et on est pas comme eux !

.- Nous étions humaines au départ ! répliqua sa jeune sœur . Nous avons juste obtenu des responsabilités avec nos pouvoirs .

.- Empêcher les différents dieux existants de se faire la guerre, je le sais .

.- Chaos a toujours été là quand on avait besoin de lui . C'est grâce a lui qu'on est encore en vie toi et moi !

.- Notre frère aîné a aussi enfreint une règle en tombant amoureux d'une femme et en ayant eu une fille !

.- Au moins, il n'a pas passé la majorité de sa vie a se battre et a ne connaître que le mal . C'est pour cela que tu as été désignée pour avoir le diamant noir !

.- Tu pense donc que je suis rongée par le mal .

.- Je pense surtout que tu n'as jamais souffert dans ta vie ! Moi je suis ton opposée et on m'a confié la sphère bleue . Chaos a eu la faux du destin car il était généreux et prenait le temps de s'occuper de sa famille .

.- Très bien ! Tu m'a convaincue !

.- Il était temps !

Calypso ôta sa cape et révéla une somptueuse robe bleu clair ainsi qu'un pendentif avec une pierre bleue . Salomée en fit de meme et révéla une robe moulante noire ainsi qu'un pendentif avec une pierre noire .

* * *

NB: a bientot pour le prochain chap ! 


	2. la vipère noire

**RAR:**

**Melzart: **T'a autant de patience que MakeASecret ! Tu verras bien !

Alors...on m'a demandé si il y aurait des lemons cette fois ! La réponse est : J'en sais fichtre rien !

Sheen: M'étonne pas !

Orieul: Sheen, profite de ta liberté ! (moi aussi vais en profiter !)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : la vipère noire**

Le lendemain matin, Calypso sortit, une flûte a la main . Sa sœur aussi était sortie mais elle ne reviendra pas avant la fin de l'après-midi . Elle était donc libre de ses mouvements . Elle trouva un coin calme au bord du Nil . Elle s'assit par terre et joua une mélodie joyeuse .

Au palais, le pharaon était assez ennuyé . Il devait se choisir une épouse et aucune des femmes qu'il a rencontré jusqu'à présent ne lui convenait . Elles ne s'intéressaient qu'au pouvoir et non a lui . Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun garde dans les parages et sortit du palais en douce, emmitouflé dans une cape marron clair afin de se meler facilement a la foule .

Au bord du Nil, une bande d'enfants s'étaient mis a entourer Calypso . Ils dansaient pendant qu'elle jouait de la musique . Soudain, l'un d'eux poussa un cri qui alerta les autres . Une vipère noire se dressait au dessus d'une petite fille qui n'osait plus bouger tellement elle avait peur . Calypso s'avanca lentement en direction du reptile tout en jouant une note qu'elle répétait a chaque fois .

Le cri avait attiré l'attention de Aknanmon qui arriva au bord du Nil . Il vit Calypso qui s'approchait lentement . Sans crier gare, l'animal fondit sur la petite fille qui fut sauvée de justesse des crocs venimeux de ce serpent par Calypso qui l'avait tirée loin de lui . Manque de chance, elle se fit mordre a la cheville . Sa vue commenca a se brouiller . Le serpent se préparait a un second assaut mais deux faucons arrivèrent et l'attrapèrent dans leurs serres . La vipère se débattit mais les oiseaux commencèrent a lui donner des coups de bec jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive . Les enfants hurlèrent de joie . Calypso sourit .

.- En voilà un qui ne vous causera plus de…commenca t-elle .

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle perdit connaissance . Elle fut rattrapée de justesse par le pharaon .

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Salomée s'apprêta a pénétrer dans le palais royal quand une dizaine garde se dressèrent sur sa route .

.- T'a rien a faire ici ma jolie ! dit l'un d'eux .

Elle poussa un soupir et fonca droit sur eux . Au bout de deux minutes, ils étaient tous inconscients sur le sol dont un ou deux avaient une dent en moins .

.- Ma sœur est ici car je sens parfaitement son aura . fit-elle . Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Elle continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était .

Calypso ouvrit les yeux . Elle se trouvait dans une magnifique chambre du palais royal . Elle avait légèrement mal a la tête . Soudain, elle sentit une main posée sur la sienne . Elle tourna la tête et vit le pharaon en personne . Il lui sourit .

.- Vous vous sentez mieux ? demanda t-il .

.- Oui . répondit-elle .

Elle se releva lentement avec l'aide du pharaon . En regardant a l'extérieur, elle vit que le soleil était en train de se coucher .

.- Oh non . fit-elle .

.- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il .

.- Ma sœur est sûrement rentrée et elle doit être furieuse . La connaissant…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment . Salomée entra et essayait de garder son calme . Elle fut rejointe par Simon Muran et le prêtre Akunadin .

.- Pardonnez nous votre altesse mais cette femme s'est débarrassée de tous les gardes qui étaient sur son chemin ! dit Simon Muran .

.- Calypso ! dit Salomée d'un ton remplit de colère .

.- Salomée . répliqua Calypso .

.- Je suis toute ouie petite sœur .

.- J'étais sortie et j'ai été mordue par une vipère .

.- Et j'étais présent lorsque cela est arrivé . répliqua le pharaon .

Salomée plissa légèrement les yeux .

.- Bien . fit-elle en jetant un regard froid au pharaon .

Elle fit demi-tour .

.- Je rentrerai seule . ajouta t-elle . Fais-ce que tu veux Calypso mais ne compte pas sur moi pour venir te chercher lorsque tu en auras besoin ! Je passerai de temps a autre pour m'assurer que tout va bien !

Elle s'en alla suivit du prêtre Akunadin .

* * *

NB: J'ai pas dit qui étais la mère de Seto pour le moment ! Elle est pourtant facile a repérer !

Sheen: La seule fille que je peux pas blairer dans la fic !

Orieul: Ah ca on verra plus tard !

A plus tout le monde !


	3. entre nous

Ca y est ! je vais poursuivre cette fic !

Elle sera indirectement liée a d'autre fics de ma composition .

et merci pour ceux qui ont posté une review !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Entre nous**

Cela faisait dix jours que Calypso était au palais . Le pharaon avait ordonné a ses gardes de ne l'importuner sous aucun prétexte . Ca la gênait un peu qu'il prenne autant de disposition rien que pour elle mais elle finit par s'y habituer . Il venait la voir tous les jours et restait avec elle pour mieux la connaître . Ce jour là, le pharaon devait se rendre à Alexandrie et il avait proposé à Calypso de venir avec lui .

.- Je ne sais pas trop…commença t-elle .

.- Mon frère s'occupera de tout, ne t'inquiète pas . lui dit-il .

.- Alors je veux bien venir .

Le pharaon sourit . Il la conduisit jusqu'à la cour du palais où les attendaient deux chevaux, l'un gris, l'autre blanc . Calypso monta le blanc . Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route pour Alexandrie, escortés d'une dizaine de gardes .

A Thèbes, Salomée était recroquevillée sur son lit et tremblait a vue d'œil . Elle avait un bandage au poignet .

Ils en avaient encore pour deux heures avant d'atteindre Alexandrie et ils décidèrent de s'arrêter en chemin . Calypso s'était assise au bord du Nil et fut rejointe par le pharaon .

.- Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? demanda t-il .

.- Non . répondit-elle un peu gênée .

.- Tant mieux .

.- Et toi ?

.- Je m'y suis habitué avec le temps . C'est mon destin .

.- Ma sœur ne croit pas au destin .

.- Ca ne m'étonne guère !

.- Tout ce qu'elle voit, c'est le présent . Elle néglige le passé .

.- Pourtant, c'est en tirant des leçons de notre passé que l'on peut avancer dans le présent .

.- Je vois que nous pensons la même chose .

Il lui prit la main . Elle se mit a rougir et baissa la tête pour qu'il ne le voit pas mais trop tard . Il lui passa un bras autour de la taille et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule .

Un cri inhumain se fit entendre . Salomée ôta son pendentif qui rayonnait d'une lumière étrange .

Alexandrie était en vue . Le pharaon et Calypso furent installés dans un endroit somptueux . Elle était genée de tout ce luxe mais elle savait bien que ce n'était a coté de ce qu'elle avait ressentit tout à l'heure au bord du Nil . Quelques minutes plus tard, des servantes vinrent dans sa chambre .

.- Nous vous apportons votre repas madame . dit l'une d'elles .

.- Je vous en remercie . répondit Calypso avec un magnifique sourire .

.- Mais c'est tout a fait normal madame .

Elles sortirent . Calypso contempla la nourriture posée sur la table . Il y avait de la viande, des dattes, de l'eau et divers autres mets .

Le cri cessa . Des pas se firent entendre . Salomée cessa enfin de trembler et s'allongea sur son lit .

La nuit tomba . Le pharaon se rendit dans la chambre de Calypso . Celle-ci regardait le ciel par sa fenêtre .

.- Je te dérange ? demanda t-il .

.- Pas le moins du monde . répondit-elle .

.- J'ai quelque chose a t'avouer .

.- Je t'écoute .

.- Je suis amoureux de toi .

.- De…moi .

.- Et j'aimerai que tu me fasses le grand honneur d'être ma reine .

Calypso fut surprise par cette déclaration . Elle se mit a rougir et réfléchit sur ses sentiments . Elle savait ce qu'elle devait répondre .

.- C'est avec un immense plaisir que j'accepte . dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire .

Elle se rapprocha de lui, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses bras autour du cou du pharaon et l'embrassa sur la bouche .

A Thèbes, Salomée était toujours allongée sur son lit et avait le regard fixé sur la porte . Celle-ci s'ouvrit . Une homme entra dans la chambre .

* * *

NB: la suite étant prete, je la posterai très bientot !


	4. Chapter 4

merci pour vos reviews !

quand au fait que ca se passe souvent dans une chambre...un coup de mon esprit tordu !

Sheen: Sacrément tordu ! Tu penses qu'au lemon et au yaoi !

Orieul: Il me semble que j'ai l'age !

Sheen: Je te rappelle que t'y a pas droit dans cette fic !

Orieul: C'EST PAS JUSTE !

Sheen: Tu te rattraperas avec ton recueil ! Il va passer en rating M un jour !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Equilibra**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le voyage a Alexandrie . A Thèbes, Calypso se préparait pour son mariage avec le pharaon . Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche . Simon Muran entra dans sa chambre .

.- Pardonnez mon intrusion votre altesse ! dit-il .

.- Je ne suis pas encore reine ! dit-elle .

.- Excusez-moi de nouveau ! Votre sœur n'est toujours pas arrivée !

.- On ne peut plus attendre j'imagine .

.- Exactement .

Elle suivit Simon Muran jusqu'à la salle du trône .

De son côté, Salomée était sur son lit et semblait prise de convulsions . Elle était complètement en sueur . Une femme aux longs cheveux bleus pastel coiffés en une haute queue de cheval arriva avec un bol d'eau .

.- Ton état ne change pas Salomée . dit-elle .

Elle la plaqua sur son lit en lui tenant les deux poignets . Elle lui fit boire le contenu du bol . Salomée sombra dans un profond sommeil .

.- Il reviendra un jour ou l'autre ! dit-elle . Je me doute bien de ce qu'il veut !

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra . Son corps se mit a dégager une lumière bleutée et changea de forme . Lorsque la lumière cessa, elle était devenue un énorme loup bleu .

Le soir au palais, Calypso était dans sa chambre en train de se coiffer . Le pharaon entra .

.- Je te dérange ? demanda t-il .

.- Non . répondit-elle .

.- Je suis désolé que ta sœur ne soit pas venue .

.- Ca m'étonne de sa part .

.- J'ai demandé a mon frère d'aller la voir .

.- Merci .

Elle se blottit contre lui . Il l'enlaça dans ses bras .

Akunadin entra chez Salomée . Il la vit endormie sur son lit . Il remarqua le loup bleu assis a coté du lit .

.- Alors elle a réussit . dit-il .

Le loup bleu reprit sa forme humaine .

.- Quel est ton nom ? demanda t-il .

.- Equilibra . répondit-elle .

.- Tu l'a droguée j'imagine .

.- Il le fallait . Ce livre de magie que vous essayez de déchiffrer contient une énergie maléfique que le diamant noir n'arrive pas a contenir facilement . Son propriétaire est obligé de s'adapter .

.- Ce pouvoir est donc une menace si j'en crois tes paroles .

.- Difficile a dire tant qu'il n'est pas entré en action !

.- Peut-il etre contré ?

.- Possible . Mais il y aura un prix a payer !

Equilibra se tourna vers Salomée et la porta dans ses bras . Elle suivit Akunadin jusqu'au palais .

.- On est forcés d'informer la reine sur l'état de sa sœur . dit le prêtre .

.- Bien . dit Equilibra .

Akunadin l'entraina dans les couloirs du palais . Ils arrivèrent devant une chambre inoccupée . Il l'ouvrit et Equilibra déposa Salomée sur le lit .

* * *

NB: vais mettre la suite au plus vite !

Sheen: Je crains le pire !


	5. Chapter 5

voici la suite !

hé hé ! comptez pas sur moi pour vous dire qui est la mère de Seto !

**

* * *

****Chapitre 5 : La nouvelle**

Un mois s'écoula depuis cet événement . Akunadin avait annoncée la nouvelle a la reine le lendemain matin de sa visite chez Salomée . Ce jour là, Calypso rendait visite à sa sœur .

.- Salomée ? demanda t-elle .

Comme chaque jour, aucune réponse . Sa sœur n'était pas en état de sortir du palais et elle avait demandé à ce qu'un garde surveille sa chambre pendant la nuit . Elle entra et, comme toujours depuis un mois, elle trouva sa sœur assise sur son lit et recroquevillée sur elle-même .

.- Grande sœur…dit-elle .

.- Rends-moi un service Calypso . dit Salomée d'une voix rauque .

Elle fut surprise d'entendre sa sœur lui parler après tout ce temps .

.- Lequel ? demanda Calypso .

.- Regarde-toi attentivement dans un grand miroir chaque matin et tu verras ce qui t'attends ! répondit Salomée .

.- Que veux tu dire par-là ?

.- Tu comprendras au bout d'un certain temps .

.- Comment ça ?

.- Fais-le !

Elle n'insista pas sur le sujet et sortit de la chambre . Elle parcourut le palais pour s'occuper et réfléchir sur ce que sa sœur lui avait dit . Elle arriva dans sa chambre et commenca a se regarder dans un grand miroir . Rien ne la frappa quand elle se regarda de face mais quand elle se vit de profil, quelque chose lui sembla anormal . Elle courut vers la chambre de sa sœur .

.- Salomée ! dit-elle .

.- Entre . dit sa sœur d'une voix calme .

Elle entra . A présent, sa sœur était assise sur son lit et la regardait avec un sourire .

.- Tu as compris a ce que je vois ! fit Salomée .

.- Comment t'en es tu douté ? demanda Calypso .

.- Tes étranges malaises d'il y a quelques jours m'ont mis la puce a l'oreille .

.- Aussi mes nausées j'imagine .

.- Oui .

.- Ca a l'air de beaucoup t'amuser !

.- J'ai hâte de voir comment tu comptes dire a ton époux que tu attends son enfant .

.- Parce que tu veux être là quand je le lui dirai !

.- Tu devrais me connaître depuis le temps !

Calypso poussa un soupir . Salomée se mit a rire .

.- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire encore ? demanda Calypso .

.- Il me semble que tu te préoccupe pas mal de ton tour de taille ! répondit sa sœur .

.- Et c'est ca qui t'amuse tant !

Elle se jeta sur sa sœur et la planqua sur le lit . Celle-ci parvint a lui échapper en lui faisant des chatouilles là où elle savait que sa sœur réagirait le plus . Son stratagème fonctionna et elle se retrouva au dessus de Calypso qui était allongée sur le lit .

Le soir, Calypso était dans sa chambre, couchée dans son lit . Elle pensait a son futur enfant et a comment elle annoncera cela a son époux . Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par se laisser porter dans les bras de Morphée .

* * *

NB: Je mettrais la suite un jour où l'autre !


	6. prédiction?

JE SUIS EN RETARD ! (se déguise en lapin blanc) En retard, en retard ! Je suis vraiment en retard...

Sheen: Son cas empire de jours en jours !

Gabin: Pauvre de nous !

Reynolds: Qui fait quoi ?

Equilibra: Je le fait ! On remercie Melzart d'avoir postée une review et ce chap répondra a sa question !

**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Prédiction ?**

Neuf mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour où Calypso avait découvert qu'elle attendait un enfant du pharaon . Un mois plus tôt, elle a donné naissance a une fille qui fut nommée Garusis . Elle avait les cheveux noirs, la peau mate et les yeux vert foncé . Malgré son jeune age, elle pleurait peu et était vraiment adorable . Ce jour-là, la petite dormait profondément dans son berceau royal sous l'œil attentif de Simon Muran qui devait certainement penser a l'avenir de la princesse . Calypso, de son coté, se baladait dans le palais histoire de se dégourdir les jambes car depuis le venue au monde de sa fille, elle passait une bonne partie de la journée a dormir . Sa sœur était rétablie et passait son temps à acheter de quoi faire des potions . La seule personne qui restait en permanence au palais et avec qui elle pouvait discuter était Equilibra . Celle-ci était assise en tailleur sur le rebord du bassin et méditait .

.- Equilibra ? demanda Calypso .

.- Tu es remise du mois dernier a ce que je vois . remarqua Equilibra .

.- Oui .

.- Sais-tu ce qui dégage autant de puissance dans ce palais ?

.- Comment ca ?

.- Il y a de fortes ondes négatives qui émanent des sous-sols . Si tu ne les sent pas, c'est qu'elles sont complètement maléfiques .

.- Ma sœur les sent-elle ?

.- Bien mieux que moi .

Calypso commenca a etre suspicieuse . Elle se rendit compte qu'on lui cachait l'existence d'une puissante magie maléfique . Equilibra se leva .

.- Que comptes tu faire ? demanda t-elle .

.- Essayez de mettre cette affaire au clair ! répondit Calypso .

.- Laisse ta sœur s'en occuper et évite de t'en inquiéter !

.- Pourquoi ca ?

.- Quelqu'un s'en occupera tot ou tard ! Et cette personne saura parfaitement quoi faire mais, pour cela, elle dépend entièrement de toi Calypso .

.- Et qui est cette personne ?

.- Tu ne la connais pas encore . Dans un peu plus de dix-huit mois, tu auras l'occasion de la connaître .

.- Je ne te comprends pas .

.- Personne ne comprendra jamais quelqu'un comme moi .

Sur ce, Equilibra s'en alla . Calypso avait encore bien des choses a découvrir a travers son entourage ainsi que son avenir .

* * *

NB: Equilibra: Le chap 7 est pret ! il sera plus longs que ses prédécesseurs et accompagné d'une note !


	7. Mahad

(auteur complètement KO car il a été assommé par ses personnages)

Sheen: A qui le tour ?

Gabin: J'ai un rendez-vous !

Jason: Idem !

Equilibra: Dentiste pour moi !

Sheen: Pauvre dentiste !

Equilibra: Fait gaffe Sheen ! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ce genre de commentaires !

Reynolds: Je vais le faire puisque vous etes tous très enjoués ! Bon ! Le chap ci-dessous est plus long que les précédents . On le met maintenant car ca fait un bail que cette fic n'a pas vue de suite et qu'on veut pas oublier de le mettre ! Bonne lecture et pensez aux reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Mahad**

Quatre mois se furent écoulés depuis cette discussion entre la reine et Equilibra . Deux mois plus tot un événement atroce eut lieu . La petite princesse avait été enlevée par un mystérieux inconnu qui était parvenu a pénétrer dans l'enceinte du palais en tuant deux gardes . Malgré les recherches, on ne retrouva jamais cette enfant . Depuis ce jour, Calypso restait enfermée dans sa chambre et seul quelques personne avaient le droit d'entrer . La seule personne qui ne lui a jamais rendue visite fut sa sœur, Salomée .

Ce jour-là, Calypso se décida a sortir un peu de ses appartements . Elle marchait sans trop faire attention où elle allait et se heurta de plein fouet a un jeune serviteur qui visiblement, s'était perdu .

.- Pardonnez-moi . dit-elle .

.- Non c'est ma faute je…Votre altesse ! dit-il en s'inclinant quand il reconnut sa reine .

.- Relevez-vous sur le champ ! C'est moi la fautive, pas vous .

.- Mais ma reine…

.- C'est a moi de m'excuser, pas a toi ! En plus, tu m'as l'air perdu .

.- Il faut dire que je ne suis entré au service de sa majesté que depuis peu et je ne connais pas très bien le palais royal votre grace .

.- Je m'en doutais un peu . Pour me faire pardonner, je vais t'aider a retrouver ton chemin et surtout, ne discute pas !

Le jeune homme suivit sa reine sans discuter ce qu'il prenait pour un ordre .

.- Où devais tu te rendre ? demanda t-elle .

.- Dans les cuisines du palais . se contenta t-il de répondre .

.- Alors nous avons largement le temps de discuter dans ce cas . Quel est ton nom ?

.- Khémou votre altesse .

.- Eh bien Khémou, je te prierai d'arreter de m'appeler « votre altesse » ou encore « votre grace » car cela m'agace !

.- Mais votre…euh…ma reine…

.- Ca aussi !

.- Alors comment dois-je vous appeler ?

.- Il me semble que j'ai un nom moi aussi . Ne l'oublie pas !

.- Bien .

.- Tu vit seul chez toi ?

.- Non, j'ai une épouse et un fils de six ans !

.- Comment es tu arrivé ici ?

.- Au palais où a Thèbes ?

.- Les deux .

.- Je suis arrivé a Thèbes il y a sept ans avec mon épouse par un bateau partit de Abydos, la cité d'Osiris (**nb1**) . Je travaillais dans les champs . Un jour, le pharaon votre époux a fait venir auprès de nous les scribes afin qu'ils choisissent qui parmi nous allait se rendre au palais de pharaon et je fut l'une des personnes choisies .

.- Te sens tu mieux ici ?

.- Plus ou moins . Je vois moins ma famille depuis mon entrée au palais mais grace a cela, je gagne plus et je ne reste pas oisif pendant la période de crue du Nil .

Calypso sourit .

.- Ah ! Nous sommes arrivés !

Ils étaient a présent devant les cuisines du palais où s'affairaient les servantes et les serviteurs a préparer le banquet royal .

.- Bon . Il est temps que je retourne dans ma chambre . J'ai été ravie de te connaître Khémou !

Elle lui sourit, tourna les talons et repartit en direction de ses appartements . Le jeune homme la regarda partir et l'admira jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut hors de sa vue .

Le soir, Calypso se coiffa avec le sourire . Elle portait une robe bleu ciel très légère qui moulait parfaitement les courbes de son corps et mettait en valeur sa beauté . Elle retira ses bijoux , sauf son collier, et les posa sur sa coiffeuse . Elle hésita un moment puis elle sortit discrètement de sa chambre . Elle se rendit dans les jardins du palais où il avait un grand bassin . Elle enleva sa robe qu'elle posa près du bord, puis elle plongea dans l'eau fraiche la tete la première .

Alors qu'elle était en train de nager, une ombre se glissa près du bassin avec une lame luisant au clair de Lune a la main . Calypso se sentit observée et se tourna vers l'intrus dont le visage était éclairé par la Lune .

.- Khémou ! dit elle avec surprise .

Quand elle vit la lame, elle comprit immédiatement qu'il lui avait menti et qu'il était là pour la tuer . Au moment où il s'appretait a la frapper, un homme fonca sur lui et lui fit lacher son couteau .

Une lutte s'engagea entre eux deux et l'homme venu au secours de la jeune femme fit une chose qui la surprit énormément : il projeta violemment son adversaire contre un mur avec l'aide de la magie . Khémou était mort sur le coup .

Le mystérieux sauveur s'avanca dans la lumière de la Lune . C'était en fait un garcon d'une dizaine d'années, les cheveux chatains et les yeux foncés . Elle le regarda de la tete aux pieds et remarqua qu'il avait des marques en dessous des yeux, probablement des tatouages, et en déduisit que c'était un apprenti magicien .

.- Vous allez bien votre altesse ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider a sortir du bassin .

.- Heu…oui, je vais bien . Mais pourrais-je savoir comment compte tu me faire sortir de là alors que tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de force a ton age ? fit-elle d'un ton ironique .

Le garcon claqua des doigts et la jeune femme se sentit soudainement très légère . Il lui prit la main et la tira hors de l'eau pour après claquer des doigts pour qu'elle retrouve son poids normal . Elle serait restée là complètement ébahie si un vent frais ne s'était pas mit a souffler et vint lui rappeler qu'elle était nue . Elle se saisit rapidement de sa robe et fit signe au garcon de se retourner pendant qu'elle l'enfilait . Une fois qu'elle eut mit sa robe, elle repartit en direction de sa chambre au pas de course .

Une arrivée dans sa chambre, elle eut la surprise de voir que le garcon était arrivé avant elle et qu'il l'attendait assit sur son lit . Elle ferma la porte et se placa en face de lui, les mains sur les hanches .

.- Pourrais-je savoir de quel droit tu es entré dans ma chambre ? dit-elle assez fachée .

.- Parce que j'ai pas envie de retrouver mon maitre et que je veux etre sur qu'il ne t'arriveras plus rien de ce genre ! déclara t-il .

.- Bon…très bien…et tu me tutoies maintenant !

.- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais tutoyer une fille qui a certainement a peine dix-sept ans alors que moi je vais bientôt avoir onze ans !

.- Très bien jeune homme ! Dans ce cas j'accepte volontiers de te prendre avec moi mais a une condition ! Quel est ton nom ?

.- Mon nom est Mahad .

.- Bienvenue dans mes appartements et merci de m'accorder ta protection Mahad .

Elle se mit a sa hauteur et lui déposa un baiser sur le front . Le jeune magicien rougit d'un coup et fit rire Calypso par la meme occasion .

* * *

**Nb1** : En Egypte au temps des pharaons, Abydos était dédiée a Osiris, dieu des morts, et au culte de celui-ci . Il avait pour épouse sa sœur Isis qui est la mère du dieu faucon Horus . « Du banquet offert par Seth à Osiris et à ses propres partisans, du jeu pourtant curieusement puéril que proposa Seth aux convives d'essayer une boite en bois afin de voir quel serait celui d'entre eux dont la taille s'ajusterait parfaitement aux dimensions de ce cercueil et de la naiveté d'Osiris qui s'y preta . » (Guy Rachet, _Le roman des pyramides Khéops et la pyramide du Soleil, _chapitre XXVII) Voilà comment Osiris fut piégé par son frère Seth .

**Nb2**: Reynolds: Pour ceux qui aimerait d'autres titres de romans sur l'Egypte, il n'y a qu'a demander !


	8. satisfait

petite question: est-ce que vous aimez bien Calypso ? juste pour faire un petit sondage !

sinon, désolée pour le retard ! j'avais des bouquins a lire ! les autres fics devraient suivrent assez vite si j'arrive a m'organiser et a me plonger a fond dedans !

allez ! bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Satisfait**

Le lendemain matin, le corps de Khémou fut découvert par les gardes qui en avisèrent le pharaon immédiatement . Le maitre de magie de Mahad, Rahotep, était présent dans la salle du trone a ce moment-là car lors de sa visite au palais la veille, son élève avait disparu . Ils se rendirent sur les lieux du crime . Rahotep constata que c'était un magicien qui avait dut tuer cet homme mais ignorait pourquoi il avait été tué . Le pharaon partit en direction des appartements de son épouse en compagnie du maitre de magie .

.- Vous pensez que cet homme a voulut attenter a la vie de la Grande Epouse Royale ? demanda Rahotep qui devenait nerveux a cause de tous ces évènements .

.- Cela ne m'étonnerai point je l'admets . avoua le pharaon .

.- Mais pourquoi donc ?

.- Parce qu'elle n'est pas née sur la terre d'Egypte .

.- Quoi ?!

Le pharaon n'ajouta rien car ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de la reine . Il ouvrit la porte et eut la satisfaction de voir son épouse dormant paisiblement ainsi que la surprise de voir le jeune Mahad dormant avec elle, dans ses bras .

.- Je crois avoir retrouvé votre élève prodige !

Cette simple phrase suffit a réveiller Calypso qui se leva tout en s'étirant .

.- Qu'est ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ? demanda t-elle d'une voix endormie .

.- Vous avez mon élève a coté de vous ! lui fit remarquer Rahotep .

Elle se réveilla complètement en se rappelant de la nuit dernière . Elle secoua l'épaule de Mahad qui refusait de se réveiller . Elle soupira et lui pinca fortement l'oreille ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller sur le champ .

.- Lache-moi tu m'fais mal ! hurla t-il .

.- Bien fait pour toi ! T'avais qu'a pas m'empecher de dormir cette nuit en ne voulant pas rester de ton coté du lit ! répliqua t-elle .

.- J'avais froid tout seul dans mon coin ! En plus, j'avais peur que quelqu'un d'autre essaye de t'attaquer !

.- Je reve où tu veux etre mon garde du corps personnel !

.- C'est toujours mieux que de devoir apprendre la magie avec des gens qui me méprise a cause de mon jeune age et qui sont jaloux !

.- Mahad ! fit Rahotep .

.- Si il veut rester c'est d'accord ! Mais je veillerai personnellement a ce qu'il suive correctement son apprentissage de magicien . déclara Calypso en ébouriffant les cheveux de son jeune ami .

.- Mais…

.- Je suis du meme avis que mon épouse . déclara le pharaon .

.- Bon…dans ce cas je viendrais chaque mois voir où il en est dans son apprentissage et tous les trois mois, il n'aura qu'a revenir sur l'aire d'entrainement des magiciens afin de montrer aux autres ses progrès . Tu es d'accord Mahad ?

.- Oui maitre ! répondit Mahad .

Après avoir saluer le pharaon et son épouse, Rahotep se retira . Le roi d'Egypte vint auprès de sa reine .

.- Dis moi, l'homme qu'on a retrouvé mort a bien essayer de te tuer cette nuit si j'ai bien interpréter les paroles de ce jeune garcon .

.- Oui, pendant que je me baignais . Je pense qu'il s'était fait passer pour un serviteur nouvellement arrivé au palais pour me mettre en confiance . répondit Calypso .

.- Je me renseignerai auprès de l'intendant du palais pour savoir si il a fait venir de nouveaux serviteurs et sinon, je demanderai aux servantes et servants moi-meme jusqu'à ce que je sache d'où il vient .

.- Je te remercie . En tout cas, si ce petit gredin n'avait pas été là, je serais surement dans l'Amenti à l'heure qu'il est !

.- Qui traite tu de gredin grande peste ! répliqua le jeune magicien .

Pour toute réponse, Calypso se remit a lui pincer l'oreille très fort .

.- AIE !!!!! LACHE MOI !!!!!

.- Retire ce que tu as osé me dire avant !

.- Non !

.- Je m'occupe de l'autre oreille si tu y tiens tant…

.- Ca va ! Je m'excuse !

.- Voilà qui est mieux !

Elle lui lacha l'oreille au grand plaisir du petit garcon qui se massa l'oreille .

.- T'étais obligée de planter tes ongles en prime !

.- J'avais pas vraiment le choix !

.- Dis donc tous les deux, je me permets de vous rappeler que vous allez devoir travailler ensemble ! fit remarquer le pharaon .

.- Je préfèrerai dormir encore un peu avant de devoir commencer a le faire travailler .

.- Moi aussi…fit Mahad qui s'endormait a vue d'œil .

.- Quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas prete de pouvoir me séparer de lui . dit Calypso a son époux quand l'enfant commenca a fermer les yeux .

.- Je suppose que tu veux que te laisse seule .

.- Tu dois t'occuper de ton peuple il me semble . C'est ta priorité .

Il sourit et lui caressa tendrement la joue . Elle posa sa main sur la sienne afin d'en ressentir la chaleur et ferma les yeux . Il enleva sa main ce qui eut pour effet de faire ouvrir les yeux de sa compagne qui garda sa main sur la sienne .

.- Je t'attendrais . dit-elle dans un murmure .

Ils se regardèrent intensément dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le roi décide de se retirer sous le regard de son épouse jusqu'au moment où il ferma la porte . Elle porta son regard sur Mahad qui dormait profondément a coté d'elle . La jeune femme s'allongea et s'endormit lentement en caressant les cheveux du jeune magicien .

* * *

NB: Vous avez remarqué que Salomée n'était plus là j'espère ! Vous saurez pourquoi très bientot mais pour l'instant, je vais m'occuper de Calypso et de Mahad ! Si vous avez des hypothèses sur la suite, faites m'en part ! je ne vous révèlerai rien mais vos idées sont toujours les bienvenues ainsi que vos reviews ! 


End file.
